


Suggestible

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gaslighting (minor), Hypnotism, M/M, Omorashi, Ownership, Phone Sex, control play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: “Just planted a little trigger in your brainmeats, Cap. Simple thing.” Tony’s whisper is sleazy and sibilant in Steve’s ear. “If you don’t ask me permission before using the bathroom, you’ll piss yourself before you even make it there.” Steve’s eyes pop wide with shock and Tony grinds once against his ass before lightly shoving him away. “Go on. I’ve got work to do.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	Suggestible

**Author's Note:**

> If you're worried about the Gaslighting tag, I included that to be thorough, but I think it's unlikely to get to folks who have that as a trigger, and is more like a little bit of candy if that's your kink. It's not in an abuse context, just a character being less than honest about what hypnotic triggers have been planted.

The hypnosis has a legitimate reason, at first. Well, technically.

The thing is, drugs don’t work on Steve, but hypnotherapy does. In fact, he’s quite unusually susceptible to hypnosis with the serum (that his nervous system is more malleable than a baseline human’s, at least when he’s willing to be re-programmed, is Bruce’s theory). That makes it a lifesaver when it comes to analgesia. And, as Steve’s boyfriend and a fellow Avenger, it’s completely reasonable for Tony to learn how to hypnotize Steve. 

Yep. Totally.

He even uses the skill for pain management, twice, before he decides to apply it in the context of their kinky relationship. Steve, predictably, is a slut for the idea, and when he comes back to normal consciousness, Tony just smirks at him, almost a snarl. 

“Wh-what happened? I don’t remember.”

“Oh, nothing too traumatizing.” Tony grins. “You don’t remember because I told you not to, babe,” he explains, voice going a little colder as he helps Steve up. Steve breaks out into goosebumps, immediately popping a half-chub. “Just planted a little trigger in your brainmeats, Cap. Simple thing.” Tony’s whisper is sleazy and sibilant in Steve’s ear. “If you don’t ask me permission before using the bathroom, you’ll piss yourself before you even make it there.” Steve’s eyes pop wide with shock and Tony grinds once against his ass before lightly shoving him away. “Go on. I’ve got work to do.”

Steve stumbles out of the workshop, blushing as he spots one of JARVIS’s cameras. 

It’s only two hours before Steve feels the urge low in his abdomen. Tony doesn’t even pick up on the first seven rings. It goes to voicemail, and Steve re-dials.

“Oh, hey babe. Sorry, I’m kind of in the middle of something, can I call you back?”

“Tony,” Steve hisses. “I need to pee.”

“Hmm. That sounds like a you problem,” Tony drawls, his voice somehow coming across both casual and deadly hard. Steve gasps softly and turns contrite. 

“Please, Sir. Let me use the toilet?”

“Cute, babe. Like I said, I’m busy, so let me…”

“ _ Sir _ , “ Steve whimpers. Somehow, the pressure’s sharper as he’s denied, as if his bladder knows the risk and wants to betray him anyway. “Please, I need it, I need it.”

“You can’t wait? Gotta say, I don’t feel sufficiently  _ entertained _ by this call to interrupt my work.”

Steve swallows hard at the emphasis and realizes he’d better do his best to give Tony a show, if he doesn’t want to start dribbling down his leg right outside the damn meeting room. 

“Please, I’m begging you Sir. I know this doesn’t belong to me,” he murmurs, cheeks flooding with pink. He knows from experience that Tony will like this sort of thing. “You took it from me, fair and square. It’s your right now.”

“That’s it,” Tony groans softly, his attention captured at least for a moment.

“Yesss,  _ Sir _ ,” Steve continues, pitching his voice like he’s an actor in a porno, devolving into moans. “I need it. Please?”

“Keep going, goddamnit,” Tony growls, and Steve can just hear the gentle  _ fwip-fwip _ of a hand on slickened skin in the background. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Steve whines under his breath, knees buckling as he presses his back against the wall. “Daddy. I need to piss, I need it like you need to come.” He’s playing up the desperation, maybe, but not by much.

“God, you fucking  _ whore _ ,” Tony moans. “Keep the phone at your ear. Keep it there. Go into a stall.”

Steve does so, ears pricked intently. There’s no one in the bathroom now, but does Tony know that? Is he protecting Steve’s privacy via surveillance, or is he taking the gamble because it’s his right? That’s supposed to be more Tony’s thing than his, but Steve can’t deny it’s hot. He tugs the metal door shut, thumbing the lock and whimpering. “Here. Please, Daddy? May I shoot for you?” he begs, the ambiguous wording a sudden stroke of genius.

“Yeah, fuck, you greedy fucking cunt, you piss-slut, beg me now, beg me to let you shoot your load in the toilet, bitch. Does it hurt?”   


“ _ Yes _ , yes Sir, Daddy, Master, owner, please, it  _ hurts _ , it hurts so bad…”

“ _ Fuck _ , Steve, yes, hurt for me, that’s it baby,  _ hurt _ for me,” Tony moans, and his choked gasps flag his orgasm to Steve as he doubles over the toilet, forearm clamped over his abdomen. Fuck. He’s going to wet his silk briefs  _ and _ his linen pants like a little slut coming without permission if Tony doesn’t let him soon, caught between fear of the hypnotic trigger and physical need with no possible escape. Tony’s enough of a sadist he just might allow it.

“ _ Tony!  _ Daddy!”

“Get your cock out, slut. Piss for me.” 

Steve gasps in relief as he undoes his flies, nearly ripping the zipper open, and moans as the stream shoots out of his urethra, hitting the bowl with a flow hard enough that some of it splashes free on the tiles at his feet. A drop hits his shoe.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Tony pants in his ear. “I can hear you, now. Spill for Daddy.”

Steve can’t do much but obey orders, can he? (It’s much, much later before he learns there never  _ was _ such a trigger, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that the actual trigger was one to make Steve get horny specifically when he hears Tony’s voice over a telephone, because Tony is diabolical like that.


End file.
